1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-contact surface configuration measuring method with a laser probe system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For measuring the surface configuration of a workpiece (object) with a given shape, a non-contact surface configuration measuring method is known in which a workpiece to be measured is placed on a scanning stage; the workpiece is moved by the scanning stage in an X-direction at predetermined intervals while a laser probe is automatically focusing on the surface of the workpiece in a Z-direction; and the surface configuration of the workpiece is determined from the amount of movement in the Z-direction of an objective lens in an autofocus optical system.